They are WHAT?
by hypnosia
Summary: Ginga, Kyoya, Benkei and hyoma disappeared for four years, so as Ginga's dad, what happened to them?...their shocking is revealed on their return...this is only an attempt humor crabby...


**They are WHAT?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story crabby….**

**Sorry if it is short, if you happen to read this please visit my other story in jewel bladers… thank you…**

**Now let's begin…**

*****XXX*****

**Part One: Return**

It's been four years since ginga disappeared no one knows where he went, so as kyouya, benkei and hyoma…in madoka's place…  
"it's been four years since they disappeared, even ryusei-sama is not in the village too…" Kenta said sadly..

"where are they?" madoka asked…

Then…  
"GET OVER IT IDIOT!" tsubasa's yell…  
"NOOOO!, I WANT MY SWEET CRABBY BENKEI BAAAACCCKKK, BENKEI MY BELOVED CRAB WHERE ART THOU!" Tetsuya cried in river of tears…

At the corner…  
"No wonder benkei disappeared along with ginga, kyoya and hyoma…" tobio said…  
"I see what you mean…" yu sweat dropped…

Yu noticed how sad tobio was after he heard the news that kyoya disappeared along with the other three…at the dark nebula castle…  
"Any trace of them?." Ryuga asked…  
"Nothing yet ryuga-sama…" merci said…

At the corner ryuga noticed daidouji is still moping…  
"Oh my beloved ryusei why hath thou abandoned me…." He whimpered…

"…." Ryuga sweat dropped…

In all his life he never felt pity before, but now seeing daidouji like that was not just like him to feel sorry… he walked to the window and looked at the dark rainy sky…  
_  
"where are you ginga hagane…"_ he thought…

He felt regret of what he did to ginga before the boy disappeared with no trace along with his three friend…he also heard that ryusei guy disappeared too with an unknown reason or maybe…there is…he looked at daidouji's side and found him still whimpering… at the very far side of japan…there was a forest in that forest there was a small hut…inside the hut was a familiar flaming red hair and there are five tiny versions of him and his friends who were hunting right now… ginga was dead bored…when he felt a tug on his scarf…he look down and saw the tiny version of the boy whom he can never forget… ryuga…this tiny version of ryuga has flaming red hair color and has a white color on the left side of its hair…  
"what is it ryuuka?" he asked gently…

The tiny boy looked up…  
"When will uncle kyoya awwive?" the tiny boy asked…

Ginga scooped the tiny ryuga up…  
"They will be back soon little one…" ginga said…

He remembered how kyoya, hyoma and benkei reacted when they found out that ryuga was the father of his kids, kyoya fainted in shock of a lifetime, benkei imitated a fish out of the water and hyoma looked like he's going to faint and gagged… he chuckled on that memory…when he felt another tug, this time is the white haired tiny version of him…  
"yes gingka?" he asked…

The tiny version of him pointed outside, ginga looked where his son was pointing…there he saw three familiar figure of kyoya, hyoma and benkei…when the tree came in a line of vision ginga held back a gale of laughter…. In front of the house was kyoya who has a messy long hair and mud all over him, benkei who was carrying a dead deer with an X for an eyes and hyoma was all nothing but mud all over his frame… ginga meet them at the door frame…  
"Good grief what happened to you three?" he asked…

Kyoya glare at hyoma…  
"This guy here made the hunting more difficult…" kyoya hissed…  
"I said sorry…" hyoma said…  
"Not after YOU _SLIP_ and _SCARED _the deer away…that we need to chase it down and the three of us _SLIP _and _TUMBLED OFF THE HILL!_." Kyoya argued…  
"For the last time I said sorry!" hyoma said… "You should feel lucky that you still have you shirt on, unlike me!"

Ginga rolled on the floor laughing…the three dirty comrades glared at him… that night during dinner…  
"so… are we heading back to the city or stay here and hide?" hyoma asked…  
"I think we should go back… maybe they were so very worried that we disappeared for a very long time…" ginga asked…

Then…  
"so that bastard will rape you again?" kyoya said…

Ginga blushed…  
"that watarigani will chase me a whole day again if we go back there!" benkei cried in protest...

The three sweat dropped at benkei's action….benkei looked like he's going to run across the country just to avoid the crab beyblader…  
"We have no choice, it's either to face the truth or the truth will haunt us forever…" hyoma said…  
"hyoma was right benkei…" kyoya said…

Benkei pouted…  
"FINE I'll go but I won't like it…" he puffed his cheeks…

*****000*****

The next few days, back in the city madoka, hikaru, kenta and yu were walking at the park…  
"should we look for them…" madoka asked…

When she bumped to something…  
"oh I'm sorry did I-" madoka was cut off when she saw what's in front of her…

She looked in front and saw a red haired tiny version of ryuga…their eyes widen…and panicked when they saw the tiny version of ryuga starts to cry….  
"god madoka Ryuga's gonna kill you…" hikaru said…

And….  
"MAMAAAA!" the tiny ryuga version cried…

And it ran off…  
"WAIT!" madoka cried…

Then they followed the tiny ryuga to its destination, when they get there they saw four familiar figures holding their tiny look alikes, then they saw the tiny ryuga version clung to the all too familiar flaming red hair…the said person turned to look who bully his baby…ginga and the other three frozed…so as madoka and company….the passersby's jumped a good three feet in the air when…  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
